comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Arrow s7 ep01 Inmate 4587
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE TEAM ARROW YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM: "Inmate 4587" starts with Ricardo Diaz chasing Felicity and William through a jungle. Diaz catches the pair and shoots Felicity in the abdomen, but it's quickly revealed the scene is a part of a dream Oliver is having. The disgraced mayor of Star City wakes up and proceeds through out his daily routine. Out in the courtyard, Oliver's approached by a fellow prisoner who's gushing over Oliver's role as the Green Arrow. Oliver dismisses his new friend and goes inside the grab food, where he's instantly sized up by most of the other inmates. Before long, a group of other inmates — led by Derek Sampson — try attacking Oliver. Fortunately enough for him, guards step in to save Oliver. Elsewhere in Star City, a businessman is walking to his car when he's shot through the hand with an arrow. The next day Diggle visits Oliver in prison, where we find out that Oliver has been in prison for five months. Diggle reveals that the FBI has yet to retrieve Diaz's body and mentions that Felicity and William have been placed in the Witness Protection Program. Dinah questions the businessman who was shot by an arrow, but she doesn't believe his story about being shot by a vigilante. Rene is teaching a self-defense class at the gym he's running and one of his rogue students confronts him about being Wild Dog. Oliver returns to his cell to find Sampson and Brick looking at his picture of Felicity and William. After Brick confronts him about the third member of their posse being taken to solitary confinement, Brick blackmails Oliver into joining their group otherwise they'll harm Oliver's family. Felicity's bussing tables at her new jab when a news report comes across that a new Green Arrow has surfaced in Star City. Rene meets with Dinah in her office and the two talk about the possible identity of the new Green Arrow. Dina mentions that she might have some potential leads and the two go visit Curtis about a possible identity. In the prison cafeteria, Brick and Sampson stop by to talk to Arrow again. When Oliver refuses to join them, the start attacking Oliver's new-found friend. Oliver walks away, not wanting any part of it. Dinah and the rest of the police force begin to suit up so they can converge on the location Curtis uncovered earlier. Rene tries to convince her not to arrest the vigilante but she refuses to listen to him. The attack victim returns to his cell and confronts Oliver about not helping out during the attack. The arms deal — featuring the businessman that got shot earlier — is going down and the police are watching from afar. Dinah orders the team to wait and before too long, the new Arrow swoops in and takes out the lights. The vigilante shoots the businessman. The police attempt to converge on the scene but they're too late and the new Arrow escapes. The next day, Felicity wakes up and hears a door opening in the apartment. She notices the alarm systems is displaying an error and she's soon confronted by Ricardo Diaz. Diaz reveals he's hired people inside prison to hurt him. Diaz pulls a gun on Felicity and tells her he wants Oliver to live the rest of his life in prison knowing Felicity is dead. Felicity's able to use a coffee pot to distract Diaz long enough to allow William to escape. Oliver's taken to the visitation room, where he's greeted by Felicity. She tells Oliver that William has been sent off to attend a boarding school. Rene's back at his gym and tells his students they've been gifted all new equipment. Dinah arrives at the gym and confronts Rene about his actions the other night, in which allowed the new Arrow to escape. She warns Rene that if he were to go out as Wild Dog again, she would be forced to arrest him. Felicity visits William, where he's being kept at ARGUS. There, she informs William that he's being sent away to boarding school, where he'd be much safer. The episode ends with the new Arrow crossing Jason Stent's name out of their book of names. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:Arrow Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Felicity Smoak Category:John Diggle Category:Michael Holt - Mr. Terrific Category:Jack Wheeler - Wild Dog Category:Dinah Drake - Black Canary Category:Roy Harper Category:Ricardo Diaz Category:Laurel Lance - Black Canary (Earth 3) Category:Ben Turner - Bronze Tiger Category:Danny Brickwell - Brick Category:Derek Sampson Category:William Clayton Category:Bethany Snow Category:Stanley Dover